$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 2 \\ 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 1 \\ 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$